celestialdeadlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 7
Celestial Deadlock: One for All CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Main Event Showdown SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/logline: The battle begins between ZB and his army vs the gods, and the demigods. ZB has injected his android army with the cells of Kamari ( a demigod) who was tricked into a romance with an android. ZB unleashes his army into province 1 to destroy all signs of the gods. Shango and Morrigan engage into the battle with the army of androids, but are quickly outnumbered. Set and Mavee realize that all the gods must come together, and put their differences aside so they can defeat ZB and his army. ZB and his army set out to Vesperia, where all the gods are waiting and preparing for the battle. The battle ensues with the androids taking a beating from the gods, Demigods, and humans who want to defeat ZB. ZB, now in a rough spot, decides to inject himself with the god cell and becomes an all mighty demigod. ZB takes down most of the army and is face to face with only the gods. Jesus, Zesus, Hades and Amaterasu are the only gods standing, and decide to combine their power into one final blast to defeat ZB. ZB laying in defeat decides to call forth his secret weapon, Cthulhu, a cosmic god who has been missing for hundreds of years. ZB has controller over the cosmic god and forces him to destroy everyone while he tries to escape. Set, Mavee, Tom Cruise, Hades, Hel, and Satan are all conflicted by this because they have been searching for their sensi, Cthulhu, for centuries with no avail. The 6 dark gods decide to take him down while the light gods protect the rest of the forces with a magical barrier. The 6 Dark gods decide to fuse together to become an all powerful Kraken to fight Cthulhu, while this battle is happening Alexander and the rest of the Demigods go after ZB and take the remote control that is controlling the cosmic god. They destroy the device and Cthulhu, who is still in battle with the dark gods, come to his senses and stops his destruction. Nelson, a demigod, decides to go rogue and slice ZB’s head off and declares the war to be over. The other demigods do not approve of this death, they believed he should be sentenced and put on trial. Nelson gets annoyed by his teammates going against him and decides to fight his fellow demigods. Alexander, Andrew, Scarlet, Brandon, and Colette defeat Nelson. Before they can capture him Satan appears and informs them that Nelson will be coming to the underworld to face judgement. As the dark gods leave Satan and Hades give Nelson a smirk to let him know they got his back and all the dark gods disappear with him. The light gods inform the demigods that they can keep their powers, as long as they can rebuild this world with not only the help of technology, but with all the human and androids as well GENRE: Action, Adventure, Fantasy PROTAGONIST: Light and Dark gods, Demigods ANTAGONIST: ZB, Cthulhu, Nelson MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Humans PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Providence 1( formally Asia)- Headquarters for ZB Tech ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: Anticipated Showdown: The Final battle begins TARGET MARKET: 14- 36 males and females THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Action movies (IE Marvel, Star Wars) have been universally loved by all age groups for their relatable characters, action packed scenes, and story telling. MEDIUM: Theatrical Movie PLATFORM: Theater